


IM5 Imagines

by OddBecca11



Category: IM5 (Band)
Genre: Dalton Rapattoni - Freeform, David Scarzone - Freeform, F/M, Will Behlendorf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBecca11/pseuds/OddBecca11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) I don't own Fly Away Hero<br/>(2) Rights go to the band Fly Away Hero</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Imagine #1- First Meeting

Cole  
You work as a barista at Starbucks and today was killing you. It seemed like people just came in non-stop, and you were only a cashier! You heaved a sigh and closed your eyes as a man who had no idea what to order, finally chose and moved out of the line. "Excuse me?" You opened your eyes at the kind voice. It was a boy, brown hair tucked away in a beanie. He was wearing a dark blue sweater, with a grey scarf and grey gloves. Regular blue jeans hugged his legs and he had black converse. "Oh, sorry. Hi, what would you like?" You said. He gave you a smile, "Long day?" You let out a small laugh, "You have no idea." He told you his order, and when you asked for his name, he told you it was Cole. It sounded nice. You said it again when his drink was ready, your fingers brushing up against his glove. He gave another smile. You saw him quickly look down, then back up to your eyes. "Bye Y/N" "Bye Cole." You bit your lower lip as he walked out of the shop.

* * *

 

Dana  
Taking a deep breath, you tied your hair back in a pony-tail, fully ready to begin class. There were a lot of other kids here. "Ready?" A boy asked, standing beside you. He had a black hat atop his head, and he was wearing a button up shirt that begun as blue and faded to white near the bottom. He had on black hammer pants and grey sneakers. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." You gave him a smile. "I'm Dana" He said as he reached his hand out to you. "Y/N" You answered, firmly giving his hand a shake. "Nice to meet you Y/N" He nodded his head and you smiled again. You noticed everyone started getting into lines and started facing the giant mirror on the side of the wall. "Guess we better go line up with everyone else." You said, looking at him. He nodded, "You go ahead. I'll catch up" You nodded and went to the lines. There was room in the first one, so you stood there by some other students. You looked around for Dana, but you couldn't find him. When the whistle blew, you turned your attention to the front, where you saw a boy, a girl, and...Dana!? He saw you looking at him and gave you a smirk, getting into teaching mode with the other two. You smiled, and started to learn the dance, occasionally glancing at Dana.

* * *

 

Will  
Today was your first day at your new school. You were a little nervous, it was the middle of the year after all. Luckily, you seemed to get by your first two classes with ease. Everyone was really cool. You dreaded the thought of lunch though. While you had met some cool people, you didn't really know whether or not to sit with them. Once your tray was in your hands, you made a quick scan of the cafeteria. You spotted an empty table and went towards it. Sitting by yourself didn't bother you at all. You were about to bite into the apple when someone tapped your shoulder. "Hi, can I sit with you?" It was a boy. He was wearing a white shirt with three skinny black stripes and a pocket on the left breast, black jeans, and high tops. He had a nice smile. He looked familiar, but before you could place him, you realized he was still waiting for an answer. "Oh, sure. Sure. Go ahead." You replied, nodding your head and moving slightly so he could set his tray down. "I'm Will, by the way." He said. "Y/N" You said with a smile. "Today is your first day, right?" He asked. "Yeah, is it obvious?" You asked. He gave a small laugh, "No, no. Not really. You're in my class, Mr. Roberts? He introduced you to the class." He explained. "Oh, that's right! I knew i recognized you!" You exclaimed. He ended up walking you to your next class and by the time you left for home, his number was in your phone with a picture of him with two thumbs-up.

* * *

Gabe

Your brother was going to see the new batman movie and he offered to take you with him. You agreed, thanking him as well. He bought the ticket and everything, but while you were waiting for the popcorn, you didn't see him start to walk off with some of his other friends. Once the popcorn was in your hands, you turned around, to see nothing. "Y/B's/N?" You called. Having no response, you turned your head toward the theater, where you saw your brother and a few of his friends walking into the theater. You sighed, about to follow him when a voice stopped you. "Wow." You turned your head. It was a boy. He was standing next to you, drinking a medium soda. He had black hair, with one blonde streak in the middle. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey leather jacket over it, black jeans, and white shoes. There were different bracelets along his wrists and necklaces around his neck. "Sorry?" You asked, confused at what he was implying. "He totally ditched you for his friends." He explained. "Yeah. Oh, well. He's just my brother. He's always like that." You shrugged it off. "I'm Gabe." He said. "Y/N." You replied. "What movie you seeing, Y/N?" He asked. "The new Batman." You told him. He gave a sly smirk, "That's what I'm seeing. Wanna sit with me? I'm all alone too." You looked at him, "Sure." You agreed. You walked into the theater together and sat in the middle. You also saw your brother stop talking to his friends when Gabe gently grabbed your hand to help you up the stairs. You sat down next to him, and he smirked again when he saw your brother's face. You watched the movie and whispered to each other during some of your favorite parts. You exchanged numbers and watched him leave. Your brother came up to you, confusing all over his face. You just laughed and he drove you both home.

* * *

 

Dalton

You rolled your eyes as your bet friend latched onto your arm. It was close to your birthday, and she bought the two of you tickets to a concert. The band was (1)Fly Away Hero. You had only listened to them a couple times, but your friend loved them. Once you got to the concert, you were in the first row, right next to the stage. You were closer to where Kitty was, the bassist, but also in the center where Dalton, the singer, stood. He was your favorite. You and your friend rocked out at the concert, and you saw the band doing the same. When (2)"Personal Insane Asylum" came on, you got Dalton's attention and he pointed to you and sang to you during the song. After the concert you and your friend stood in line for a picture with the band. Dalton smiled as he recognized you. The band started talking to you and your friend, asking if you liked the show and that they saw you guys rocking out. Your picture was you and Dalton on the left side, Hunter K. and Kitty in the middle, and then your friend and Hunter L. You took two pictures, the second one being a silly one, but Dalton kissed your cheek in the second one. He slipped something into your hand, but you didn't have time to check it before their manager called the next people in line. You bought the picture, and your friend drove the two of you home. You unfolded the paper Dalton gave you and your eyes widened. It was his number! Next to it, there was a small note that said "Text me sometime" and a smiley face with an 'x' for a nose.

* * *

 

David  
You heaved an annoyed sigh. Why did the shelves have to be so tall! Why did you have to be so short! Ugh, once again, you tried to reach for the measly cat food that was on the top shelf. You were only 5'3". You landed flat on your feet again. You looked around for something that you could use for a step-stool or something. Nothing. Of course. There was a boy near the end of the isle, but that was it. He was considerably taller than you. He was wearing a grey and white camo shirt with black jeans and white shoes. He was looking at different collars for cats. You took a breath, and walked over to him. "Excuse me?" You asked. He turned towards you, giving you a smile. "Hi." He said, "Is there something wrong?" He finished. "Well, not really. I'm just really short. Could you help me out?" You asked him. He gave a laugh. "What are you trying to reach for?" He asked. You lead him over to the cat food and pointed to the one you needed. He reached up with not effort and grabbed the bag, then handed it too you. "There you go." He said with a smile. "Thank you." You said. "Hey, do you think you could help me out now?" He asked. "Oh, um. I'm not sure how helpful I'll be, but sure." You nodded. He led you over to the collars. "Okay, so I just bought a cat for my younger sister, and we need a collar. But I'm not sure which one to get." He said with a serious expression. "Okay. Hm. What does your cat look like?" You asked. He pulled out his phone and showed you a picture of a pure white cat with gorgeous sea-green eyes. "Aw, she's adorable." You cooed. He smiled and you both started looking. You pulled off a white one with small green polka-dots. "How about this one? It kind of matches." You showed him. He smiled, "That's what I was thinking! Huh, great minds think alike." He said, looking at you. You blushed. You both payed for your things and exchanged numbers. You were definitely going to text him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I don't own Fly Away Hero  
> (2) Rights go to the band Fly Away Hero


	2. Imagine #2 - First Kiss

Cole  
You lifted your head at the sound of your doorbell. You saved your spot in your book and then set it down on the end table. When you opened the door, Cole was standing there. He had on a grey beanie, a red sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. In his hand was a picnic basket. He gave a smile, "Hey Y/N, wanna join me for some lunch?" He asked. You said you would love too. You grabbed your jacket and said goodbye to your parents, then joined Cole outside. He linked your hands and you walked together to a hillside. "It's beautiful." You said. Cole said nothing, but smiled at you as you gazed over the hill, looking out at the ocean. When you turned back around, Cole had already set down the blanket and sat down, and he was pulling out some containers. You joined him and saw some of the dishes he was pulling out; fruit salad, deviled eggs, small cube sandwiches with turkey, ham, and cheese, watermelon, and an enclosed pitcher of lemonade. "Cole, this looks delicious!" You exclaimed. You thanked him as he handed you a glass of lemonade. "Good, I wanted this to be perfect." He said. The two of you enjoyed your lunch together, Cole telling you that he worked on this practically all morning, he wanted this to be special. Afterwards, Cole walked you home. "Thanks for this Cole. It was really great." You smiled. You leaned forward and kiss his cheek. You let out a small giggle when you saw his cheeks turn red. He leaned close to you, and before you knew it, your lips were connected. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he put one of his hands on your waist, the other still holding onto the basket. You separated, taking a deep breath. Your foreheads were pressed together. You looked up at him and he just gave you a smile.

* * *

 

Dana  
You stood on the side of a large circle that had formed around Dana and another boy. They had started a dance off. You smiled as the boy pointed turned to Dana and he started dancing. You were holding his hat in your hands, and his suit jacket was over your shoulders. You two danced together on the two slow songs that played and even did some dances with the other kids, like the Cupid Shuffle and the Cha Cha Slide. Near the end of the night, the dj played one last song, I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz(1). You gasped, "I love this song!" Dana smiled at you and pulled you into the center of the dance floor. "Let's dance." He said. He placed his hands on your waist and you put your hands on his shoulders. "How was tonight?" He asked, appearing to be slightly nervous. You smiled, "Tonight, was perfect, Dana." He exhaled a breath and look relieved, "Good, I'm glad you had fun." You looked up at him and saw him staring at your lips. He leaned closer and closed the space between you. His hands tightened around your waist, and you smiled against his lips. You separated for air and he smiled. The two of you got closer and you leaned your head on his shoulder and he rested his head against yours.

* * *

 

Will  
Will looked up at you as he finished tying your skates. "Okay, all ready!" He said with an uneasy smile. You gave him a look, "Will? Everything okay?" You asked, leaning close to him. He got up from his position on the floor to next to you on the bench, "Oh yeah! Fine." He said. "Will. What's up with you?" You asked again. He took a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath. You asked him to repeat that and he did. "I'm not very good at ice skating." You gave a small laugh. That was what he was worried about? You reached forward and grabbed his grey beanie, successfully pulling down over his eyes- giggling at the squeak he made- and took a big risk. You kissed him. You felt him kiss you back and you smiled. His hands rested on your hips. Finally, the both of you pulled away. You smiled at him as his hand came up and fixed his beanie. "You good?" You asked with a smirk. He nodded and took your hand, "Yeah, I'm good." He took your hand as you both stood and walked over to the ice, both with large grins.

* * *

 

Gabe  
It was your birthday and your boyfriend, Gabe, decided to take you to the fair. You were excited, to say the least. Your family used to come to the fair yearly, but that suddenly stopped when you started getting older. You were disappointed, you always loved going. "So, what are we doing?" You asked as you walked through crowds of people, hand in hand. "Its your birthday. I'll follow you. But, I'm paying for everything." He insisted. You gasped, not expecting him to. "Gabe, no! You don't have to pay for everything!" He shook his head, "I don't care what you say, I'll pay." he said. You spent the whole day at the fair, riding some of the rides and playing games and eating fair food like funnel-cakes and cotton-candy. Finally, as it began to get darker, the two of you got in line for the Ferris wheel. The two of you sat down and relaxed. You were up near the highest point when Gabe tapped your shoulder. "How was it?" He asked. Before saying anything, you took a breath, and leaned upwards. You kissed him and he kissed back. His arm reached across you and he put his hand on your hip. You two didn't pull away till you were near the bottom. When you did, you could feel your cheeks turn red and Gabe smirked. He kissed you one more time, quicker, before you two were gestured to exit the cart. 

* * *

 

Dalton  
"You want me to what?" Dalton asked with a shocked expression. The two of you were in his room. Posters of various bands and artists plus guitars were hung on the walls. You were laying on his bed as he tuned one of his acoustic guitars. "I want you to teach me how to play!" You said again, sitting up and slapping your hands onto your thighs. "Uh, why?" He asked. "Why? Why not?" You asked, "It would be fun! Plus you're so good! Please!" He stared at you for a while, before getting up and walking over to you. He sat down next to you and set the guitar across your lap. You gave him a huge smile and he rolled his eyes. He did smile, though, as he set your fingers on the neck of the guitar. "Okay," he said, angling your fingers, "This is a C chord." You strummed and nodded, "Okay." He showed you a few more basic chords and even showed you how to play Hey Soul Sister by Train(2). While you were playing through the song, his hand gently came over your left one. You stared at him in confusion, curious to why he stopped you. Before you knew it, his lips were on yours. At first, you didn't know what to do, but then you closed your eyes and kissed him back. He pulled away and you slowly open your eyes to see him smiling at you.

* * *

 

David  
After knocking on your boyfriend's front door, you waited a few seconds before David revealed himself. He smiled and let you inside, "Thanks for coming." You gave him a smile and opened your mouth to reply, a small object barreled into your side and almost caused you to fall over. You looked down and gave a small laugh, David's younger sister, Amelia, was clutching onto your leg. "Hello, pretty girl!" You said, taking your finger and bopping her nose. She gave a giggle before letting you go and running back into the living room. "Sorry I had to cancel out date for this." David said with a sigh. You looked back up at him, "Hey, it's not a problem. I love your sister." He smiled again and took your hand and lead you to the living room. You spent the afternoon playing board games and dolls with Amelia, till David finally put her down for a nap. The two of you cuddled on the sofa, a movie playing in the background that neither of you were paying attention to. He was laying on his back and you were laying on him. It was silent as you watched him. He was just staring at you as well, his fingers playing with the tips of your hair. You felt him shift slightly. He moved his face down a bit and you move closer as well. You were so close, noses touching, when David leaned closer even more and connected your lips together. His hands were on both your cheeks as your lips seemed to move in sync with each other. You both slowly pulled away and smiled. You laid your head on his chest as he continued the motion with his fingers in your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)(2) Do not own these songs


	3. Imagine #3 - The Way He Asks You to Prom

Cole  
You were walking to your locker with your best friend to get your math book for class. You were a little sad because prom was coming up and your boyfriend Cole had yet to ask you. "Hey girl. Lighten up. I'm sure he'll ask you soon." Y/BF's/N said. You sighed as you both stopped in front of your locker. "I know. But prom is this Saturday and we haven't talked in a while." You said as you put in your combination. Once you pulled the locker door open, you gasped and took a step back. Dozens and dozens of ping-pong balls fell from your locker and bounced off the floor, covering the hallway. You looked up to see a two balloons float out as well and bounce against the ceiling. You looked around the hallway to see everyone had gathered around and they were all staring at you, small smiles on their faces. You saw Y/BF's/N standing with the crowd with the biggest smile ever. She moved slightly out of the way and the crowd parted to reveal Cole. He was holding a single rose in one of his hands and a small card in the other. He walked toward you and handed you the card first. You took it and opened it as Cole smiled at you. " _Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I would love, To spend Prom with you!_ " You gave a small laugh and smiled. "So? What do you say? Y/N, will you go to prom with me?" Cole asked. You nodded. He broke out in a grin as everyone around you erupted in applause. He handed you the rose and you hugged him with your arms around his neck and he returned it by slipping his arms around your waist.

* * *

 

Dana  
The bell had just rung and you were waiting in front of the school. You were waiting for your boyfriend, Dana. He was running a bit late, but you didn't mind waiting. You turned your head and saw the large banner that some of the students had worked hard on and hung up over the large doors. It read 'Prom Night! Bring a date!' in large cursive blue letters. Some other information about the big night was written in smaller black letters. Someone cleared their throat behind you. You turned, and your eyes widened. Dana was standing there, a large bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Dana?" You asked. "Hey, Y/N. So listen, there's this thing coming up this weeks. I don't know if you've heard about it, but it's called prom, and I would love it if my girl would be my date." He said, a confident smirk present on his face. You giggled, then decided to have a little fun with him, "Hm, that's very cute. Who is your girl? I'm sure she'd love it if you asked her." You said, casually flicking your Y/H/C hair of your shoulder, trying not to laugh as his smirk dropped to the floor. "What?" He asked, shock etched into his face now. You couldn't take the sad expression on his face, quickly pressing forward and kissing him. You pulled back, taking the roses from him. "Your girl would love to go to prom with you." You said. His smile returned, and you were pretty sure it was the brightest one you've ever seen from him.

* * *

 

 

Gabe  
In the middle of lunch, everything went silent. You were just sitting with your friends. You saw Gabe and his friends walk in, talking for a few seconds before moving closer to your table. You couldn't help but role your eyes, Gabe looked as if he ruled the world and no one would ever rule beside him. You kind of hated the fact you have had a crush on him since you two bumped into each other in the hallway. They were getting awfully close to you, and you saw Cole, Gabe's friend, put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and blow, making a loud whistle that silenced everyone. "Excuse me! My friend has something to say." Gabe looked shocked for a minute, then turned to you, a blush forming on his cheeks. He seemed to stop for a minute, turning in a full circle before jumping up onto a table and throwing his arms out. "This may seem sudden, but I really like you. So I'm going do it. Y/F&L/N will you please be my date for prom." Your eyes widened. You really wanted to go to prom with him. Practically everyone was staring at you as you stood from your spot. You nodded, "I would love to." Gabe hopped off the table as the cafeteria erupted in cheers.

* * *

 

Will  
You were sitting next to the boys at lunch. You listened in as the boys talked about random things, you keeping quiet and just enjoying the moment. "So, I think I'm gonna ask Madison to prom." Dana announced. All the boys then started throwing out their ideas to prom. You wondered if someone would ask you. The date was approaching, and all of your friends had dates already. You wouldn't lie, you had been crushing on Will, the very boy sitting across from you right now. All of a sudden, the cafeteria became quiet as a group walked in through the set of doors. They were carrying pink and red balloons shaped like hearts. The small group walked up to your table and a girl with brown hair set a box down in front of you. The boys became silent, small smiles on their faces as you stared at the box in front of you. It was a simple pink colored box, with your name written in cursive in the center. You opened it slowly, giving a small laugh when you saw a picture of Will holding two thumbs up taped to the top. There were 9 donuts in a row, each reading a single word. "Will.you.please.go.to.prom.with.me ?" You looked up and saw Will with a shy smile on his face and red cheeks. You smiled, "I would love to go to prom with you."

* * *

 

Dalton  
You were at your locker, exchanging your books for your Biology class. You weren't rushing, but you weren't going slow either. You had a few minutes to get to class, but you also didn't want to be late. You checked you hair and lip-gloss in your small mirror, shut your locker door, then promptly jumped out of your skin. Dalton, your boyfriend, was leaning against the lockers. He was always sneaky, and you always wondered how he did that. "Dalton!" You said, "You can't do that!" He gave a small laugh as you smiled. He stood to his full height, about 3 inches taller than you. He kissed your cheek then cleared his throat. "So. I have something to ask you." He said. You nodded slowly, "Okay. And what would that be?" He was silent for a moment, something that didn't happen often. "Dal?" You asked, placing your hand on his bicep. "You've seen all the fancy prom-posals and all that happening through the school, right?" He asked, then continued after you nodded, "I tried to do that, but I couldn't come up with anything without it already being done or just plain dumb. But then I thought, 'I don't need to go all out to ask my special lady to go to some dance.' So here I am. It's not fancy, it's not great. But it's Dalton, it's me. And Dalton wants to go to prom with Y/N. What do you say?" He asked, a smile on his face. You smiled at his little rant. "Y/N would love to go to prom with Dalton." You said, smiling as he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

* * *

 

David  
You shut your locker and turned around just in time to see David run through the hallway. He screeched to a stop just in front of you, bending over at the knees and taking in heaves of breath. "David?" You asked, a small smile on your face, "You doing okay?" He put a hand in the air, holding one finger up. You giggled. Finally, he straightened out, still gasping for breath as he pulled you into a hug. "Hey babe!" He huffed, "Glad I caught you." You put a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding in his chest, "Okay, you need to calm down before you say anything else." He nodded and took a few deep breaths. When his breathing was normal, he gave you a goofy smile. "Here, I want to give you this." He said. He dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a black sharpie. You took it with confusion, "A sharpie?" You asked. His goofy smile increased, and he proceeded to unzip his red hoodie. A plain white shirt, with words written in Y/F/C. They read, ' _I know it's early, but I want to be sure. Will you go to prom with me?_ ' and under those letters, two boxes, each beside the words ' _yes_ ' and ' _no_ '. You smiled big, and could feel a blush coming on. You took your time, teasing him, til you uncapped the marker and leaned forward. You placed a check in the ' _yes_ ' box, watching him smile as he saw your answer. He pumped a fist in the air, then lowered it to your waist, pulling you closer till your lips connected in a sweet kiss.


	4. Imagine #4 - He's Sick

Cole  
You were laying next to Cole, not caring about the many times he told you to leave. He was sick, and he didn't want you to catch it either. You ignored him each time. You made him some soup and cuddled with him in the living room while watching TV. When you saw that he was about to fall asleep, you gently shook him, "C'mon Cole. Let's go to your room." You said. He moaned, not wanting to move, eyes still closed. You stood up, and helped him stand. You moved to his room and you both laid on his bed. It wasn't long before Cole was out, breathing through his mouth as his nose was stuffed. You were facing him, looking at his sleeping face. It was peaceful, but you could also tell he was uncomfortable. His cheeks were tinged pink, as was the tip of his nose and ears. It was like he was blushing. You put your hand on his forehead, feeling for a temperature. He was still really warm. You leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then closed your eyes and fell asleep next to him.

* * *

 

Dana  
You had just finished your lipstick when your telephone rang. You were getting ready for your date with your long-time boyfriend Dana. You reached over and saw that it was actually Dana calling you. You answered, "Hello?" A voice, that surely wasn't Dana, answered back, "Hi, is this Y/N?" It was anther woman, and then you recognized it as Dana's mother. "Yes, is this Mrs. Joni?" You asked. She gave a small laugh on the other side. "Yes, this is. I'm calling to tell you that Dana has to cancel the date tonight." You almost dropped your phone, "What?" You asked, "What do you mean?" You finished. "Calm down, honey. He didn't want to." She explained, "He is sick at the moment, and I, being his mother, am not letting him leave the house. He asked if I'd call and tell you." She continued. You released a breath you didn't know you were holding, "Oh. Could I come see him?" You asked. When she responded, you could tell she was smiling, "Of course, sweetie. Come on over." She said. About half and hour later, you were going up to Dana's bedroom, where he was laying on his bed, shirtless, and on his phone. "Dana?" You asked, knocking on his door. He almost dropped his phone on his face, "Y/N!" He paused, coughing, "What are you doing here?" He asked. You move toward him and sat next to him on his bed. He sat up to give you some room. "You're mom called me and told me you were sick." You answered him, "I wanted to see how you were doing?" You asked. "Eh. Being sick isn't so great, I feel exhausted." He said, and he leaned his head on your shoulder. "Let's take a nap then, I could use one." You said, smiling. He gave a small giggle, then wrapped his arms around you. He laid you both down and snuggled closer to you. You both fell asleep with your noses touching.

* * *

 

Gabe  
"Gabe, you need to lie down." You said, staring at your stubborn boyfriend. "No I don't, babe." He said. You rolled your eyes, "Gabe, you're sick. You can't expect to get better if you work all day!" You exclaimed. You grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the computer desk where he was typing away. You ignored his input of "Hey!" and proceeded to drag him to his bedroom. You made him laid down and you pulled the sheets over him, "You are going to lay down and rest. Do you hear me?" You told him. He stared up at you, a smile on his face. "What?" You said. He pulled you down and laid you next to him, "Okay, I'll lay down. But you have to stay with me." He said. You gave a small laugh and snuggled a bit closer to him, wrapping the blanket around you, "Of course." You said. You kissed his cheek, and you both laid down. At one time, you had to pry his phone away from his hand. You put it on the floor where he couldn't reach it. You smirked at him as he sighed, then he wrapped his arms around you and you put your head on his chest.

* * *

 

Will  
Will finally had a day off and the two of you planned to spend the day together, that was, till he called you and said he wasn't feeling good. Turns out he had a massive migraine, a fever, and was just all around sore. He wasn't expecting you to show up at his house with Nutella and the Anchorman movie. He smiled when he saw you at the door. "C'mon, let's have our day-off." You said. You made popcorn and put in the movie. The two of you relaxed on the couch, watching Anchorman, and eating popcorn and nutella with some crackers. It was the perfect day for you, and soon both of you were asleep on the couch, hands intertwined.

* * *

 

Dalton  
You sighed as you heard rough coughing coming from Dalton's bedroom. You were carefull not to spill the cup of tea in your hand as you headed toward him. He'd been sick for the last few days, and he finally let you come over and take care of him. He didn't want to get you sick and he thought it was no big deal at first. After 2 days, he'd gotten so sick he just wanted to cuddle with you. You finally reached his room, slowly easing the door open. "Dal?" You whispered, moving closer to the bed. You set the cup down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He was wrapped up in 3 different blankets, running a fever but still feeling cold. He pried his eyes opened and looked up at you. You put your hand on his forehead, still feels the same, "Hey," You whispered, moving your hand from his forehead to his cheek, "I brought some tea. It's peppermint." You told him. He nodded, silently thanking you with a horse voice as you helped him sit up. You handed him the tea and he drank it slowly. You took his temperature again and kissed his cheek. Taking the cup from him, he laid back down and you leaned over and whispered, "Get some rest." After that you left the room to put the cup away but soon joined him again, laying next to him in bed.

* * *

 

David  
You and David were in his living room laying on the couch. He was watching a spiderman movie while you were reading one of your favorite books. You were taken away from your train of thought when four consecutive sneezes caused you to look up from your book and at David. "David?" You asked, marking your page and setting your book down when he responded with a moan. He was wearing a red hoodie with the hood pulled way over his face. You reached forward and went to pull it down, but his hand flew up and stopped you, "Stop." He said. "David, what's wrong with you?" You asked, "Just let me look." You finished. He moaned again, trying to pull his hood down further, "I look like trash." He said. You gave a small giggle, "David, I don't care. Let me look. Please." You said. You reached for his hood again, and he didn't stop you this time. He was pale and you could see a thin layer of sweat across his forehead. "Awh, baby." You said, you rearranged yourselves and he was laying down his his head in your lap and his legs cuddled close to him. You ran your fingers through his hair as he fell asleep, a small smile on his face.


	5. Imagine #5 - Lazy Days

Cole  
You and Cole were snuggling on his sofa. It was almost midnight and the two of you were watching The Walking Dead(1) on the flat-screen in his living room. His arms were wrapped around you and your head was against his chest. You were both comfortable, both wearing sweat pants and some t-shirt. Your hair was pulled back into a messy bun that you honestly didn't care about at the moment. The big blanket that was over the both of you was making you very tired, but you really wanted to watch this episode. "Tired babe?" You heard Cole ask, his voice deep. You angled your head to see Cole's eyes half closed, "I think you're the tired one." You laughed. He gave a sleepy smile and yawned, "Maybe." He said. He adjusted himself, sliding down a bit on the sofa, so that you could look into his eyes. He gave you a kiss on the nose, that made you giggle before he kissed you on the lips. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Goodnight." He said, giving another one of those sleepy smiles. "Goodnight Cole." You said, kissing him on the cheek before burying your face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

 

Dana  
"Dana, where are you taking me?" You asked, probably the 5th time. There was a blindfold across your eyes. Dana had put it over you before you left his house. He planed to surprise you for a date, when all you were expecting was a nice quiet night in. "Sh, hon," He said, "I'll ruin the surprise if I tell you." He finished. You whined, "C'mon, I hate surprises." You said, and he gave a laugh from behind you. "No you don't. You hate the suspense." He corrected you. You sighed and shook your head. After another 3 minutes of walking, you finally came to a stop. Dana said it was okay to take off the blindfold, and you eagerly reached behind you to untie it. You gasped and let the blindfold fall on the dirt ground. You were standing on a hill that overlooked the city, the lights bright in the distance. In the night sky, thousands of twinkling stars shined above you. "Dana. This is beautiful." You said. You turned around and hugged him tightly. He kissed your cheek, "I'm glad you like it. Here, let's lay down." He said. You both laid down on your backs, cuddling under the stars and pointing up when you saw a shooting star and smiling when Dana said he didn't want to wish for anything, because his everything was laying next to him. You smiled at his cheesiness, and kissed him on the lips, sweet and slow.

* * *

 

Gabe  
"Babe, come back to bed." Gabe whined. You laughed at him, "Gabe, we can't sleep all day." You told him. He whined again and you giggled, thinking that was the most adorable sound he's ever made. "Yes we can. I need you with me though." He said, burying his face into his pillow. "Gabriel, you have to get up." You told him, pulling the covers off him. He curled up into a ball, "Babe!" He said, "I'm tired." He told you. You sighed, you knew Gabe worked hard with the boys. Rehearsal was tough this past week for one of the biggest performances they will probably ever do, and they all wanted it to be perfect. You climbed on the bed behind him and started rubbing his bare back. "What're you doin?" He asked, voice slightly muffled. "I'm giving you a massage..Unless you want me to stop?" You said. "No! Don't. Feels good." He said, loosening up. About 25 minutes later, you thought he had fallen back asleep. You tried to slip off the bed without making it move to much, but you couldn't go anywhere when a hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you back. "Don't go." Gabe mumbled, arms tight around you. You smiled at him and turned yourself in his arms so you were facing him. "I love you." You said. and he smiled back, "Love you more." He said.

* * *

 

Will  
"Will! Guess what I got?" You asked as you walked into his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, reading one of his books. He looked up at you in shock, "Y/N! What are you doing here?" He asked, "I wasn't expecting you." He said, setting his book down. You smiled and moved to join him, giving him a quick kiss before joining him. "I know. We're gonna have a lazy day, okay?" You said. He nodded, "Okay, any reason why?" He asked. "I feel like we need one. We've both been working very hard and we deserve a break." You said, reaching into the bag you brought and pulling out a jar of nutella, a bag of popcorn, and some crackers. You gave a laugh at the sight of Will's eyes widening. "C'mon, let's go make popcorn." You said, grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs. He put the popcorn in the microwave and started it. The two of you joked and laughed while you waited, and when it was done you went back upstairs. You played checkers while you ate the popcorn and nutella and crackers. When the popcorn and crackers were gone and the nutella was half empty, you were both laying on his carpeted floor. "You're the best." He said. "I know." You told him, smiling big. He laughed and kissed your forehead. "We should do this more often." He suggested. You snuggled close to him, "I completely agree." You said.

* * *

 

Dalton  
You were watching Dalton and the boys practice dancing for one of their shows. You were filming it on Cole's phone for one of their YouTube videos. As they rehearsed, you saw Dalton becoming increasingly frustrated with himself. You were a bit worried, wondering what he was thinking of. When the boys were finished and packed up, they all said goodbye and left. All except you and Dalton. "Dal? You ready to go?" You asked. "No, I gotta get this right." He said, looking at himself in the full-length mirror. He began to do the choreography again and again, messing up every few times. He was even more frustrated with himself. "Dal, you need to stop." You said, walking up to him and grabbing his hands. He shook his head, "No, I gotta get it. I'm a bad dancer, I gotta do it." He said. "Dalton." You said, gaining his attention, "You need to calm down and breath. You are frustrated and you're only making it worse." You said. You walked over to where the speakers were and plugged in your phone. You slipped off your shoes and pressed play on your favorite song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran(2). "What are you doing, Y/N?" Dalton asked. You walked up to him, "Dance with me." You said. The two of you began dancing, and you could feel him loosen up and feel the music within him. The two of you ended the dance with both of you laying on the floor holding hands and him kissing you. "You're amazing. Thank you." He said and you just smiled.

* * *

 

David  
You and David were in his room, hanging out. You were sitting on his bed, small pieces of colorful paper laid out in front of you. David was next to you, playing his Xbox and talking to people through the mic. You gave a sly smirk and folded up a paper crane, testing it's wings and throwing it at David. It landed directly in his lap, causing him to look down from the screen, "What the-" He was interrupted when the game ended and said his team and won victory. He told his friends that he was getting off and shut the game off and looked at you, "What are you doing?" He asked, scooting a bit closer. "Origami," You said, "My grandma taught me before she died." You said, folding another piece of paper into a rose. David kissed your cheek, "Cool. Can you teach me?" He asked, looking intrigued. You nodded then showed him how to fold the piece of paper to make a fox. You grabbed a marker and drew the lines and the face and he smiled big. "That's awesome babe. Thanks," He said, "Show me a hard one." You thought for a second, before you grabbed a white piece of paper and started to fold it. You made an origami spring, something your grandma always loved. You showed it to him and he took it and tested it out, laughing. "That's so cool. Will you teach me more?" He asked, and you nodded and gave him a smile. "Sure, how about a crane this time?" You asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Really wish I did, but I do not own The Walking Dead.  
> (2) All rights to Ed and his awesome song. Imagine that is how you and Dalton are dancing.


	6. Imagine #6 - Waking Up to His Text

Cole  
You were sleeping soundly in your best, feeling your whole body relax and just be calm. Then your phone went off, waking you up in the process. You figured it wasn't that important, and ignored it for now, trying to go back to sleep. It went off again. And again. And again. It went off 6 more times before you got annoyed. "Alright! I'm awake." You said, sitting up and grabbing your phone off the night stand. You spared a glance at your alarm clock and sighed when you saw it was 6:48 AM.

You sighed again when you looked at your phone and saw all the texts were from your boyfriend, Cole.

 _Babe_  
_Baby_  
_Wake up._  
_I miss you. A lot_  
_WAKE UP_  
_Wake up or no kissie._  
_JUST KIDDING_  
_Give you all the kisses you want_  
_But wake up first._  
_I MISS YOU =(_

You smiled and rolled your eyes playfully. He was so persistent. You typed a response, seeing now that you were awake and would probably stay up now.

* * *

 

Dana  
You woke up to your notification ringtone to signal that you got a text. It was still pretty early, so you wondered who was texting you. You grabbed your phone off the charger and pulled up the message,

_Good morning Gorgeous! :) It's just another day that I'll fall harder for you, another day where I'll get those silly little butterflies whenever you smile at me that cute little way you do, and most importantly it's another day I get to spend with my love <3 It's just another day that I'll realize I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl :)_

You smiled at Dana's love text. He was so sweet and he knew just how to make you smile. He was an amazing boyfriend and you were so lucky you found him. Another message came in and you pulled it up,

_Oh and I forgot, I love you more than I can explain.. :) So wake up! I'm on my way over with Starbucks! :)_

Your smile got bigger and you gave a little laugh. You loved Starbucks in the morning and he always knew what to get you. You sent him a text and got up out of bed.

 

* * *

 

Gabe  
_Morning beautiful! It's the middle of the night here and I hate having to fall asleep without you beside me. The bed is really cold =( but only a few more days till the tour is over and I will have you in my arms again xxx OK, sorry for being a clingy boyfriend but I just miss you a lot and hopefully this will put a smile on your face when you wake up. Love yooooooou and see you soon babe xoxo <3_

Your eyes started to water as you read Gabe's text to you. He was touring with the boys on their first world tour. You weren't sure where exactly they were at the moment, but he would be home soon. You sent him a text saying you love him too and that you can't wait to see him.

* * *

 

Will  
_BABY OMG I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING YESTERDAY SO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!_  
_SWEEEEETTIE PIEEE! wAKEEE UP! ITS SO IMPORTANT! WAKEEEE UP LOVE OF MINE !!!!!!!!! <3_

You groaned and grabbed your phone lazily. It was too early for you, and you had a busy day yesterday, making you feel exhausted.

**What do you want? It's 6 in the morning, Will..**

_I love you baby <3_

**YOU WOKE ME UP TO TELL ME YOU LOVED ME?!**  
**I love you too....**

* * *

 

Dalton  
_Good morning princess. I can't wait to spend another year with you, to love you even more and more each day. To be able to call you my girl, to show you off to the world, to prove to everyone that there are perfect couples out there and that we are one of them. But most of all, I can't wait until next year when I will be able to tell you this all over again._

Tears came down your face as you smiled. It was your 1 year anniversary with Dalton and you couldn't believe you were still together. You loved Dalton so much and he loved just as much.

**Dalton, That was beautiful, I'm crying. I love you so much!!! <3<3<3**

* * *

 

David  
_There's plenty of fish in the sea[62 blue fish, 1 orange fish emoji's]  
__But see this fish[hand pointing up] that's you. That's my fish. No one else can have it. [smiley face]_

_[kissy face] Love you babe._

You laughed aloud before covering your mouth with your hand. David was such a dork when he wanted to be, but you loved it. He was so silly and he always made you laugh.

**[crying laughing] You're such a dork! I love you too <3**

 


End file.
